The Venomous Fox Familiar
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Ending up in a world full of wizard nobles wasn't what Naruto was hoping for, becoming a familiar to a tsundere was another thing as well, but being bonded to a living organism called a Symbiote was something new all together, along with gathering enough meat to regrow his missing arm, it's gonna be a long adventure for him. Up For Adoption.


**Here's another Naruto/Venom Crossover Idea I thought up, instead of the DC World the boy and the Symbiote end up in Familiar Of Zero, getting into all sorts of trouble along the way.**

 **The Venomous Fox Familiar**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Tristain Academy**

 **Summoning Class**

So far it was an exciting day for everyone in the 2nd year class, each one has summoned a familiar of their own, some strange and bizarre, others amazing and extraordinarily, though there are a few that aren't quite there. (A certain boy and his mole.)

Yep, everyone was happy with their familiar's, all except a little pink haired tsundere named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, but unfortunately, her nickname was called "Louise the Zero" for her seemingly poor magic abilities that usually result in explosions, the same can be said for her temper as well.

Anyway, at the moment she is trying to slip through the gap, since she basically told her rival Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, that she would summon the strongest summon ever, though now she wished that she'd just ignored her, but now, it was too late.

The teacher, Jean Colbert, after complimenting Kirche's Salamander, the Professor of the class called out, "Alright then, have everyone had their turn!?"

With a smug smirk, Kirche spoke up, "No, not quite, Miss Vallière hasn't done it!" The girl finishes with a challenging smirk, causing the 3rd daughter growl slightly in anger.

 **A Few Moments later.**

Once Louise was ready to summon her familiar, with everyone having a good distance, along with a few jeers and negative comments, though Kirche then added, "With all your boosting you made you should be able to summon something more amazing than this!" The Zerbst girl indicated her Salamander, Flame.

Though that didn't stop Louise, if anything she became more determined to prove her rival wrong, "Well of course," Focusing on her summoning.

Pointing her wand to the sky, she yells out, "My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe!" Causing everyone to be confused at the strange summons.

Ignoring what the other students were saying, Louise continued, "My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call, I wish for certain at the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"

With that she waved her wand, pointing it to the ground in front of her, unfortunately, it wasn't what she was expecting, but what everyone else expected.

" **BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMBBBBB!** "

A giant explosion appeared instead creating a dust cloud, causing everyone to start coughing and hiding their faces from the dust.

Once Guiche got his coughing under control, he noticed his girlfriend was on the floor, "Are you alright, Momorency!?" As he bends down to help her up.

The only thing was, her attention was on something else, causing Guiche to become confused, "Is there something wrong?"

The only answer he got was her pointing at something, looking to where she was pointing, the young man couldn't believe his eyes.

There, in front of Louise, was a strange black orb, it almost looked as if it was wrapped in black webbing.

The young Vallière girl had no idea what it was before her, she was so confused the only thing she could do at the moment was gain a eye twitch and ask aloud, "W-What the heck is this?"

Lets rewind to the moment when her spell exploded, while everyone was blinded, a certain 16 year old, spiky blond haired boy was laying on the ground, he wasn't looking good, he had just finished his last fight with his teammate, Sasuke, the 2 boys were laying on the ground, both missing an arm each, during which, Sasuke admitted he was wrong, but at some moment, Sasuke must've blacked out for a second.

Because he was suddenly blinking when he heard a yell of his name, he saw it was Sakura and Kakashi, rushing towards him and Naruto, telling them that he was wrong and Naruto was right, unfortunately, the two asked a question that made him feel dread, 'where was Naruto.'

During the two blacking out, Naruto was pulled inside a green glowing orb, taking him somewhere new, but due to his weakened state, he was knocked out, but the thing was, he wasn't alone, travelling with him was an oily, black goo.

The moment they both landed, the ooze rushed towards Naruto under the cover of dust, where it wrapped around the boy, covering him from head to toe in a cocoon of webbing, allowing the two not to be disturb.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Ever since Sasuke trapped all the bijuu, he was no longer in contacted with Kurama, they were still connected and sensed each other alive, but it'll take a while before they could talk.

Finding himself waking up in his mind, Naruto wasn't expecting a tall muscular, red haired man, wearing an orange turtleneck, with a blue jacket over it, with green trousers. (A.N. Think Eddie Brock from the 90s Spiderman cartoon, I always thought that version of Venom was cool.)

Naruto, getting in a stance, with narrowed eyes, made his demands, "Who are you, what are you doing in my mind."

The stranger merely smiles, " _ **Well you see, it's kinda a long story, but we're sure we'll be able to help with that.**_ "

Before Naruto could question what the man meant, a black tendril shot out from his hand, wrapped around Naruto's neck, catching him off guard, then attached to the back of the ninja's neck, before Naruto could fight back he was shown everything the now known symbiotic organism went though, it's first host being a person named Peter Parker, who later became a Superhero called Spider-man, but because the symbiote enhanced the man's aggression and nearly killed someone, he rejected and got rid of it, then came Eddie Brock, who became angry towards Spider-man, blaming him for all his failures, with both symbiote and new host having anger towards Spider-man, they joined together, becoming the feared being known as Venom.

Along with how Spider-man separated them and put the symbiote on a rocket into space, along with Carnage and Dormammu using him, but then teaming up with Spider-man for the woman he loved, ending up in the portal where Eddie Pasted on, since no-one knows how time passes in the portal, until the symbiote found Naruto floating by, trying to catch him but just out of reach.

Where they both ended up where they landed.

The tendril let Naruto go, allowing him to drop to his knees, trying to regain his bearings, after a while, Naruto stood back up, looking towards the being in front of him, "So you're taking the form of your last host, so it wouldn't be as scary as your venom-form, do I have to worry about becoming angry all the time because of you!?"

The symbiote Eddie-form simply shook it's head, " _ **No, from what we saw in your memories, you've overcame your anger, you're in control of your emotions, we just want to live, after our time in that portal, we let go of our anger towards Spider-man, mostly it was resentment towards him for denying us, granted we could've been better at helping him control his anger, but he was our first human host, then we became overwhelmed of Eddie's anger, becoming Venom.**_ "

Gaining an understanding look from Naruto, "(Sigh) It just goes to show that all you need is a better understanding of one another, if Peter had taken time to meditate, he'd probably still be your host with a better grasp of his anger, I could tell from your memories that he'd been bottling up his anger about his Uncle Ben's passing, along with that blowhard J.J. All the negative feelings he had built up, granted he took it out on his hero work, but when you came into the mix, it enhanced the negativity inside him, causing him and you to not be able to control yourselves."

Since Naruto accepted his darker half, he has become more understanding towards others, even if they're not humanoid by nature, "So, let me guess, you want to bond with me, but I'm guessing this time, there would be no negative effects like Peter and Eddie."

Gaining a slow nod from the symbiote, the being replied, " _ **Yes, we will work together, but only this time let's make the name Venom a true Hero, not a angry induced creature, bent on revenge, but first, we have to do something about that arm of yours.**_ "

Understanding that he couldn't do much without one of his arm, Naruto simply asks, "What do you have in mind, also could you change into your venom-form, it makes me feel like I'm talking to the g-g-ghost of your last host!?" Showing that Naruto still has some fear of ghosts, other supernatural beings he can handle, but ghosts are another story.

Remembering a memory of Naruto's fear, Venom nodded and transformed into the being everyone feared, " **There, is this better, though it is surprising you'd ask for this form.** " (A.N. Venom's form is the same as the 90s Venom, only it can do the same thing as modern Venom, web-slinging for travelling, tendrils and tentacles for fighting and grabbing.)

Naruto merely smiled, "Hey, when you have a giant nine-tailed fox living in your mind, just after you were born, nothing is as scary as that, well, except ghosts."

Moving on from that, Venom replies, " **Anyway, we'll be replacing your arm with protein from meat and fat, with your Uzumaki healing and our symbiote absorption, we'll have a functioning arm in months, days if there's plenty of meat around.** "

Amazed at this, Naruto couldn't help but feel giddy, he'll be getting a new arm, not only that, he might even be able to use chakra with it, thanks to his new partner, then it dawned on him, "Wait, as long as the meat doesn't come from humans I'm fine, but we'll have problems if you use any human-related meat."

Venom nods, " **That goes without saying, besides, it would draw too much attention to us, the authority of this world would hunt us down like the army does with the Hulk.** "

Remembering Peter's memory of the big green angry giant, Naruto agreed to it, "Right, let's see who we'll be meeting, let's hope they're friendly."

With that, the now bonded pair exited Naruto's mind, becoming one in the process.

 **Outside The Mindscape**

Louise couldn't help but be curious, "Is this suppose to be my beautiful familiar, it's nothing but a wrapped up ball?!"

Professor Colbert regained his bearings, "Miss Vallière, I can understand your confusion, but from the looks of things this "ball" as you put it, looks to be a giant cocoon, so it's more than likely that whatever is inside of it will be your familiar."

Hearing the professor say such a thing, Louise couldn't keep her excitement, "So what you're saying is that I might gain a beautiful butterfly-type of familiar!?"

The professor, still looking curiously at the cocoon, replied, "It might be possible, but it depends on what type of creature it is, since by the looks of the wrapping, I would say it was closely towards an arachnid, or spider if you want to simplify."

Gaining a shocked and scared look at the thought of gaining a spider-type familiar, Louise was about to protest.

That is until a cracking sound was heard, most of the students were curious, some of the girls were squeamish at what the Professor said, while some didn't care.

Cracks could be seen around the orb, slowly, ten fingers were shown grabbing a big crack in the middle, while five looked human, the other five looked like a black glove was covering it, soon they started hearing a voice, *Damn it, come on, thank god you gave us this fake arm for the time being venom, getting out of this thing would've been harder with just the one arm.*

The students couldn't understand the language, *Almost, RRAAAAAGHH! GOTTCHA YA BASTARD!*

The black cocoon exploded out, making the students jump back from the pieces, minus Louise since she was stunned, there before her, was a blond haired teen with whisker-marks on his face, along with deep blue eyes, wearing a pair of black shoes, black jeans and a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket with a white spider symbol on the back, along with one "Black glove" on his right hand.

Turns out Venom changed Naruto's wardrobe to something more practical, straightening his jacket, Naruto hopes out of the cocoon, *Wow, we didn't think you'd make something like this venom, we mean, people might get the wrong idea about us.*

Looking up, Naruto saw the students of Tristain Academy, staring at him with shock, *Um, yo?" Taking a page out of Kakashi's book Naruto tried breaking the ice that way.

Everyone started chatting and gossiping, confusing the hell out of Naruto and Venom, until a young girl stepped forward, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time, though the thing that caused him to fall over was just how much the girl resembles Sakura, same pink hair, though the pink eyes weren't the same, but the angry glare she sent him, made him feel like he was facing an angry Sakura, so doing what came naturally, he begged for his life.

Rambling on and on, until the girl was close enough to grab his face, causing him to shut up, a lot of the students were trying to tease Louise by making kiss-y remarks, but that just confused Naruto more, he was about to ask a question, until he felt a pair of soft lips touching his own lips, making him wide eyed, a girl he doesn't know, who looks like a little sister of Sakura's, had just kissed him, with the girl thinking to herself, " _His lips are so warm._ "

After which, the pair separated, making Naruto even more confused, he was about to yell and shout, until his body suddenly felt like it was on fire, his suit was shuddering and wriggling, trying to keep cool.

Until an electric current surged through Naruto's left arm, the symbiote section crawling away from the heat, shocking Louise at such a thing.

Taking deep heavy breaths, Naruto then says out loud, "Okay, that sucked." Causing everyone to be surprised that they can now understand the teen.

Louise stepping forward, says to the boy, "I can understand you now, how can this be, could it have something to do with you being my familiar!?"

Looking towards the girl, realising he could now understand the girl, Naruto began asking question after question, wanting information, but then stopped and looked around, "Maybe it's best if we talked this out somewhere more private."

Louise, looking around as well, couldn't agree quick enough, "Yes, let us vacate this part of the school and I shall show you what your chorus shall be, along with finding out each others name."

With that began the new adventure of Naruto and Venom, with Louise the Zero as their master, how will they get on with the girl, will they be alright and will they gain enough meat to get their arm back.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of how Naruto/Venom in "The Familiar of Zero" would start out, as for the pairing(s) Louise would be the main, but if you want a harem then it's your choice who you want to add.**

 **Please inform me if you're interested in adopting, that way, when you posted chapter 1 I post an announcement on who adopted it along with the title.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Familiar of Zero.** (Or Marvel.)


End file.
